Spider-Garu 2/Credits
Here are the credits for the Don Bluth film, Spider-Garu 2. Opening Logos Closing Credits Character Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Animation Checkers William Bemiller Annamarie Costa George "Bingo" Ferguson Janette Hulett Dan C. Larsen Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Jan Browning Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Chuck Martin Helen O'Flynn Pat Sito Character Effects Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Steve Sauers Stephen Heidelberg Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Zack Weiler Michael Levine Adrian Pinder D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Jane Yen Gia Sadhwani Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis Jonathan Laborde Raphael Letertre Mike Mangan Ali Ries Irene Smirnova Patrick David Adam Howard Philippe Langlois Desiree Lunsford Paul Norris Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Steven Fahey Kevin Kutchaver Christine Leclerc David Lipton Shinichi Rembutsu Mikaël Damant-Sirois Bill Taylor Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Tom Hush Joseph J. Lawson Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Lee Stringer José A. Garcia Villameriel John Allan Armstrong Elizabeth Bechtold Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Al Holter Michael Cadwallader Jones Hock Lian-Law Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mauro Maressa Mark Myer Philip Pignotti Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Marko Barrows John Bermudes Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Christian Hatfield Jeff Howard Cynthia N. Knizek David Lee David Lyons Matthew Maners David Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil David Pritchard Bob Simmons Phillip Vigil Stephen Wood Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christopher Lee Fowler Philippe Langlois Christian Cunningham Irit Hod Luke Martorelli Ryan Duhaime Timothy Hoffman Jong Yuk Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Sam Cole Ari Rubenstein Aaron Barclay Bill Georgiou Shervin Shoghian Kevin Bell Anuj Patil Claire Williams Compositing Artists Paul Arion Ross Blocher Nicholas DeMartino George "Bingo" Ferguson Brad Gayo Ed Hawkins Louie C. Jhocson Ethan Metzger Helen O'Flynn Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Jeffrey Shroyer Doug Tiano Patrick Bergeron Dennis Bonnell Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ami Goff Jim Hillin Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Jason Oshman Scott Rossman Michelle A. Sammartino Edwin S. Shortess Tamara Stone Karen Watson Steve Wright Torien Blackwolf Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew Ben Funk Brendan Harris Robert Holder Nikolai Lockertsen Rick Moser Jason Plapp Eric Roth Dave Scarpitti Colin Sittig Catherine Tate Thorsten Wolf Rendering Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Don Bluth Studio Team Administration Seth van Booven Josh Saletnik Deirdre Warin Cherise Miller Aly Fidiam-Smith Kenya Randle Wendy Dale Tanzillo Christine Wilcock Archives & Exhibitions Sharon Dovas Maren A. Jones Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn Christine Freeman Brianne Moseley Lauren Gaylord Juliet Roth Melissa Woods Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Serena Dettman Brynn Mohagen Rachel Tharp Richard Guo Lara Lesieur Pendleton Katrina Henderson Elliot Simons Jody Weinberg Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Leila Chesloff Molly Glover Christopher Meeker Kim Ross Jenny Moussa Spring Shiho Tilley Deborah Cichocki Molly Jones Alexis Lombardi Nelson Rob Rowe Jen Tan Mandy Freund Stella Koh Jonathan Rodriguez Delilah Smith Scott Tilley Laura Uyeda Craft Services by Don Bluth Café Andrea Aleman Aaron Grimm Derrick Jones Craig Marshall Gerardo Osorio Alyssa Promessi Julio Quintero Nathaniel Smith Melissa Anderson Bayani Inclano Jennifer Johnston Constantino Martinez Timothy Palmer Vivian Rodriguez Helena Tunner Anjuli Bhattacharya Marylou Jaso Sara Kosuth Douglas Monsalud Alexander Pimwong Brittany Smith Darrell Valor Creative Content Trish Carney Lauren Goralski Erica Milsom Chelsea Walton Gairo Cuevas Christina F. Julian Jeremy Quist Sarah Dunham Tony Kaplan Brian Tanaka Jennifer Zaccaro Custom Animation Production Alan Barillaro Stephanie Brooke Hamilton Shawn Krause Claire Munzer Tim Pixton Julien Schreyer Brett Blake Mark C. Harris Samuel Lehmer James Ford Murphy Justin Ritter Marc Sondheimer Anthony Ho Wong Keith Cormier Rami Kasim Jeanette Penley Marker Kenny Pickett Jaime Roe Serena Warner Development Megan Alderson Mary Alice Drumm Jessica Kelly Jacob Combs Amy Ellenwood David Lally Shannon Wood Lauren Davidson Nicole Paradis Grindle Mia Stapleton Don Bluth University Judith Angulo Rachelle Federico Tia Wallace Kratter Kelley Choi David R. Haumann Heidi Rosenfelder Kathleen Cosby Joshua Hollander Jamie Woolf Facility Operations James Andereggen Erin Collins Butler Matt Gagnebin Edgar A. Ochoa Peter Schreiber Patty Bonfilio Michael Douglass, Jr. Jared Gonzales Kyle Roldan Bill Shea Marco Castellanos Darrin Fichera Hsiao Liu Matthew Sarubbi Brian Torres Finance Stephanie Pham Aganon Kristi Gamble Kentaro Hinoki Kheron Jones-Kassing Goril Lynghaug Rosana Neciuk Michelle Simons Annette Wang Megan Albert Valerie Hathaway Heather D.C. Jackson Kate Lardiere Kelsey Monken Karen Perry Shari Villarde Michelle Liu Chung Kristina Ruud-Hewitt Mark Joseph Michelle Lopez Kacy Naylor Mary Runyon Deana Walker Sue Williams Inclusion Strategies Alyssa del Vigna Tim Vigue Britta Wilson Marketing Britney Best Arik Ehle Cherie Hammond Angela Marie Mistretta Karen Paik Jay Ward Clayborn Welch Sarah Boggs Lisa Fletcher Jennifer Leigh King Desiree Mourad Silvia Palara Zena Weber Andy Dreyfus Adam Gates Sureena Mann Shannon Nicosia Kelsey Pighin Jesse Weglein Timothy Zohr Publicity Michael Agulnek Emily Sakamoto-Steidl Krissy Bailey Deborah Coleman Chris Wiggum RenderMan Development Marc Bannister Jonathan Brouillat Julian Fong Fran González García Sarah Hutchinson Philippe LePrince Jed Miller Trina M. Roy Jeffrey Varga Adrian Bell James Burgess Sarah Forcier David Hackett Andrew Kensler Max Liani Cliff Ramshaw Brenden Schubert Katrin Bratland Per Christensen Stephen Friedman Ian Hsieh Charlie Kilpatrick Mark Manca Brenton Rayner Jonathan Shade Wayne Wooten RenderMan Sales & Marketing David M. Laur Dylan Sisson Leif Pedersen Carly Riley Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security John Bennett Richard Cogger Armando Gutierrez Gonzalez Aaron Matias Marlon Castro Adrian Rico-Galvez Richard Kirk Rod Pearson Joni Superticioso Paul Chideya Carolina Gaskin Mlinzi Majigiza Isaiah Clark-Sanders Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Ryan Bujnowicz Dirk van Gelder Florian Hecht Steve Lavietes Jack Paulus Sarah Shen Joachim de Deken Sebastian Grassia Christophe Hery Josh Minor Michael Rice Pol Jeremias-Vila Florian Zitzelsberger George Elkoura F. Thomas Hahn Hayley Iben Cory Omand Susan Salituro Adam Woodbury Management Alicea Lin Engquist David Sokolosky Sue Maatouk Kalache Jessica Tran David Wehr Jilliene Tongson Paras John Warren Assets & Infrastructure Iván Mauricio Calderón Matt Johnson Edward Luong Freeson Wang Steven Dao Shahbaz Khan Eliot Smyrl Nathan Waters McKay Farley Kyle Lovrien Rachel Strickler Jack Zhao Core Engineering Raja Bala Jason Kim Florian Sauer Sunya Boonyatera John Loy Kevin Sun David G. Yu Tom Cachouis Alex Mohr Matthew Williams Presto Animation System Matthew Alsup Juei Chang Stephen Gustafson Heegun Lee Gary Monheit Witawat Bik Rungjiratananon Jim Atkinson Tim Condon Mark Hessler Dan McGarry Duc Manh Nguyen Andrew Butts Matthias Goerner Venkateswaran Krishna Deneb Meketa Corey Revilla Burton Siu Production Software David Baraff Gates Roberg-Clark Peter Nye Philip Floetotto Research Tom Duff Theodore Kim Kurt Fleischer Fernando de Goes Mark Meyer Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Allison Bianchi Max Gilbert Daniel McCoy Shawn Neely Chris Schoeneman Chad Williams Wendy Chen Joshua Jenny Joao Montenegro Jeremy Newlin Ryusuke Villemin Magnus Wrenninge Gregory Finch Doug Letterman David Munier Kees Rijnen Emily Weihrich Richard Yoshioka Story & Editorial Julian Y.C. Chen Phred Lender Stephan Steinbach Stefan Schulze Systems Technical Leads Dale Bewley Josh Grant David Nahman-Ramos David Sotnick Lars R. Damerow Thomas Indermaur Wil Phan Grant Gatzke Chris Lasell Peter Plackowski Christopher C. Walker Management Joel Bruck Alisa Gilden May Pon Tyler Fazakerley Matthew Muhili Lindahl Laura Savidge Jason Watkins Joseph Frost Anne Pia M.T. Silvia Engineering & Support Administration & Operations Wesley Callow Teresa Conaty Jane Murphy Ling Hsu Animation Support Rain Angeles John Henry Frankenhauser Patrick Angell Henry Chau Ian Westcott Asset Administrators Tiffany Reno Fung Susanne Rublein Shawn Zhou Backups Jonathan Hadden Jose Richard Ignacio Bob Morgan Data Management Adam Fuchs Wendy Heffner Heidi Stettner Mac & Windows Tlaloc Alvarez Nic Bishop Dan Hoffman Kristoffer Landes Vanna Beepat J. Darion Cuevas Peter Kaldis Leslie Law Jessica Snipes Dan Berman Aurica Hayes Cory Ander Knox Terry Lee Moseley Media Systems Chris Collins Edgar Quiñones Warren Latimer Steven Ricks Candace Magaña Jessica Wan Post Production Engineering Mike H. Mahony Félix O. Santiago Render Pipeline Niño Ellington Eric Peden Matt Elser Yun Lien Rosie Wacha Storage Eric Bermender Bryan Bird Peter Ward Andy Thomas Telecom Michael Stewart Johnson Mark Pananganan UNIX Mark Fernandez Samuel Le Robert Hamrick Aaron Russo Nelson Charles Sochin Shawn Hovis Sette Siu Web Development Collin Allen Christine Jones Darla Lovrin Joanna Laurent Talent Strategy & Operations Tricia Andres Diana Mercurio Cunanan Courtney Dingel Sara Geimer Jennylyn Mercado Huynh Rona Francisco Li Lizzy Parker Maggie M. Randriamamonjy Crystal Toures Ball Mariana DeNight Peggy Dollaghan Graham Gibson Sara Lo Knodell Marcos Navarrete Nicole Renee Pellerin Beth Sasseen Megg Vollmer Jose Saavedra-Cabrera Kim Diaz Edwin Fabian Sara Hanlan Erin McGarry Krueger Alisson Parker Rebecca Pigg Addielyn Thurston Theme Parks Anthony A. Apodaca Roger Gould Donna Quattropani Keri Cicolani Heidi Holman Krista Sheffler Carol Wang Liz Gazzano Steve Mason Tasha Sounart Production Babies Aitan Athena Ciarán Emi Ilaria Luca Mateo Rayne Alanis Ava Cyrus Francis Keely Lucas Nara Stella Amelie Avani Dylan Graham Kieran Lyla Nina Theodore Annika Benjamin Elena Greta Leo G. McaKellan Paige Thorin Atalie Boston Elijah Gus Leo S. Marco Jr. Parker William Special Thanks 20th Century Fox Animation Blue Sky Studios The Coca-Cola Company DreamWorks Animation Illumination Entertainment Jay Leno Marvel Studios Nickelodeon Animation Studio Silly Puppy, LLC Walmart Warner Bros. Animation Animal Logic California Institute of the Arts Digital Domain Duncan Studio Industrial Light & Magic Leonard Maltin Monster Beverage Corporation Pixar Animation Studios Sony Pictures Animation Walt Disney Animation Studios Warner Bros. Feature Animation Jerry Beck Cartoon Network Studios The Disney and Pixar Story Trust Gracie Films Glen Keane Rob Marshall Netflix Planet Hollywood Studio Ghibli Warner Animation Group Wells Fargo Animation Special Thanks Andrew Adamson Mark Andrews Noah Baumbach Paul Briggs Ron Clements Josh Cooley Pete Docter David Feiss Byron Howard Bill Kroyer Jennifer Lee Angus MacLane Michael McCullers Chris Miller Hayao Miyazaki John Musker Dan Povenmire Chris Sanders Peter Sohn Christina Steinberg Guillermo del Toro Dean Wellins Chris Williams Darla Anderson Michael Arndt Kristine Belson Chris Buck Melissa Cobb Ronnie del Carmen Lauren Faust Don Hahn Vicky Jenson Brian Larsen David Lindsay-Abaire Lauren MacMullan Tom McGrath Rob Minkoff Rich Moore Jennifer Yuh Nelson Steve Purcell Dan Scanlon David Soren Paul Tibbit Lee Unkrich Simon Wells Richard Williams Raymond Zibach Stephen Anderson Bonnie Arnold Brad Bird Jared Bush Mary Coleman Kevin Deters Brian Fee Stephen Hillenburg Phil Johnston John Lasseter Phil Lord Craig McCracken Chris Meledandri Mike Mitchell Joe Murray Bob Peterson Anthony and Joe Russo David Silverman Andrew Stanton Gary Trousdale Chris Wedge Stevie Wermers-Skelton Kirk Wise Don Bluth Senior Creative Team Brad Bird Josh Cooley Brian Fee Angus MacLane Steve Purcell Peter Sohn Enrico Casarosa Ronnie del Carmen Mike Jones Adrian Molina Dan Scanlon Andrew Stanton Mary Coleman Pete Docter Brian Larsen Bob Peterson Domee Shi Lee Unkrich Don Bluth Production Department Heads Andrew Beall Gillian Libbert-Duncan Nancy Howard Colin Bohrer Sally Garbarini Lee Rasé Pamela Darrow Sarah Jo Helton Jenni Tsoi Don Bluth Senior Technology Team John Kirkman Steve May Guido Quaroni Don Bluth Senior Leadership Team Ed Catmull Jim Kennedy Katherine Sarafian Lindsey Collins Thomas Porter Jonathan Garson Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Music of the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from and Exclusive Merchandise Available at and Video Games Available from and Books Available wherever books are sold from and Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by 3D Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by 2D Visual Effects Animation Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 51356 No animals were harmed or injured during the production of this motion picture. © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited in the U.S. only. © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited in all other territories. Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's “R” logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Closing Logos Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits